Koma Inu's S Class Trial Part 3: Umi vs. Arthur
As the two mages entered the arena, the second part of their trial has begun! This battle is a "To be, or not to be!" to both of them! Battle Arthur looked at his opponent as he mumbled "I'm sorry.". He really didn't want to fight anymore or hurt any of his comrades, but it seemed like he had no options what so ever. He clenched the green rock on his necklace as he kissed it, putting it under his shirt after he rolled his sleeves. "Shall we begin?" he asked with an expresionless look. He took out two keys, both were blue. One of them was light, while the other one seemed much darker. Putting his hand in front of him, he started to chant "Open, Gate of the Charm!" followed by "Open, Gate of the Water!". The outcome was two females standing in front of him. One of them was wearing a short white dress with pink endings, while the other one wore a tight blue dress that seemed to be moving. One of the girls and Arthur closed their eyes as they recited "Embodiment: Puella!". The result was the girl fading, leaving a trail of golden dust while doing so. As Arthur opened his piercing ice-blue eyes, which seemed to be more blue than usual. In his hands he found a pair of tessen fans that he put up in his sleeve as he grabbed another key, silver this time while he chanted "Open, Gate of the Minor Fox!", resulting in the appearance of Vulpex, a small cuddly white fox that cheerfully hopped onto his right shoulder. His hands were slightly burned from the previous fight, but since he didn't have enough time to treat the wounds, they were hurting him really bad. He smirked as he bowed down while saying "It takes two to tango..", trying to provoke Umi while he blew her a kiss. However, there was a side-effect. After blowing the kiss, Arthur released three pink glowing hearts that were moving towards Umi as he winked at her. As Umi realised three hearts are floating towards her after he blew a kiss and winked at her she quickly jumps out of the way and says Ice-Make: Twin Guns and before she begans to start shooting towards them she says, "Aw three against one oh well might as well make the playing field even," with that she chants Ice-Make: Clones making two more Umi's with Twin Guns and all three began to shoot them. "Great.. First I get burnt on the stake and now I'm being frozen alive.."said the Celestial Spirit Mage as he simply grinned. He put his right arm forwards so that the palm was facing the Ice-Bullets. By simply flicking it, he created several burning heart shaped bubbles that were rapidly moving towards them. At the same time, Vulpex jumped in the air and ringed his bells, producing a sound similar to 'Ratatata" as he opened his mouth, creating a magic circle in front of him as it released several fire bullets that were also heading towards the icy ones. Voda, the celestial spirit of water, simply weaved her hand, resembling a wave as she started to generate large amounts of boiling water that she sent towards the clones, hopefully melting them. The Umis noticed that their bullets weren't work they called off the Twin Guns. The cloned Umis noticed the boiling water coming towards them and they jumped up and the real Umi ice-makes a platform for her and her clones to stand on as the boiling water comes and starts to melt the platform away. The real Umi gets behind the clone Umi and chants Ice-Make: Geyser and the clones chant Ice-Make: Spears. "Well I think its better to be frozen alive cause you have a better chance of living," Umi claims with a smirk as the ground began to rumble and a geyser comes from under Arthur, lifting him up in the air. Then the real Umi joins in with her clones and shoots ice spears at Arthur. As he got lifted, he noticed the twins spears heading towards him. Quickly creating a blue cloud-like platform to prevent his fall, he was able to evade only one spear, while the other one scratched his lower right leg, ripping apart his panths. "These were my favorite.." he said as he frowned a little, making a baby face while doing so. "How about we mix things up a little?" he asked as he blew another kiss, this time it released yellow yellow hearts. At the same time, Voda and Vulpex started making a vortex filled with fire and water. After the hearts and the vortex met and merged, the trio shouted "Unison Raid! Celestial Spirit Style!" as the vortex split itself into three smaller versions of it, each with the mission of entraping an Umi within. "Oops sorry about your pants but an unison raid huh." the real Umi says with a smirk. "Two can play that game or should I say three." Umi said as she and her clones all chant Ice-Make: Cannon and the three cannon balls emerge together to make a giant, icy cannon ball heading towards the three vortexes. They get two of them but misses one causing one of the clone Umis to get caught in it. "Oh no Umi!" shouted the real and the clone Umi. With a somewhat smile on his face, he took closed Voda's gate. "Two on two then?" he proposed as he activated his whip in Flamus Flagello stance, coating it with fire as he rushed towards the Umis, flicking the whip violently into the ground. As a result, three pillar of flames erupted below the Umis. At the same time, Vulpex fired several flame bullets, aiming for the respective Ice Mage and her clone. Both Umis get hit by the three pillar of flames the clone Umi's right arm melts a little before moving out of the way and Ice-Makes: Shield to protect herself from the fiery bullets as the real Umi gets burns on both her arm and little on her left leg. "That burns," Umi said with a frown and quickly heads behind the shield to fix her clones arm. Then the real Umi jumps from behind the shield and Ice-Make: Seven Strike Dance (if you don't know what that is I have a description on Umi's page) and heads towards Arthur hoping to get him while her clone uses Ice-Make: Trap Box hoping to trap Vuplex and making it unable to fight. Arthur simply smiled. Finally, a real attack! he thought as he prepared for the slashes, wanting to see how truly strong Umi is. After getting hit seven times, he fell to the ground as he grabbed a silver key, summoning Lola by the incantation "Open, Gate of the Dove!". She hit him in the head, calling him an idiot as she healed him as quick as possible while Vulpex protected them, creating a barrier of fire between the two. "Want me to do something with the burns?" he asked as he stood up, creating several green healing hearts and sending them towards the Umis as Vulpex dissolved the barrier between them. "It's the only fair option to me.. I heal, you heal." he added as the hearts came real close to Umi. "Thanks I owe you one after this battle," Umi claimed with a smile as the hearts came up to her and her clone and healed both of their burns. After they are healed the real Umi looks at with a smile at Arthur and says, "Now lets get dancing." With said that the Umis get back into a fighting stance ready to attack. The clone Umi chants Ice-Make: Katana while the real Umi chants Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur (ps freezes anything it touches) and they sprint towards Arthur and Vulpex hoping they are ready for round two. Vulpex yipped cheerfuly as he coated himself with a thick layer of red fire as the bells around his neck ringed while he rushed towards the clone of Umi. Arthur, however, didn't respond that well. He started making cart-wheels, moving as far as possible from the Excalibur as he finally grabbed a key and started chanting "Open, Gate of the Sword!". As a result, he summoned Gladius, his most proficient sword fighter. Gladius covered the blade with a thick layer of eternano as he rushed towards Excalibur. "The eternano should protect the blade from freezing.." Arthur said as he waived to Umi playfully. He knew hiding behind his spirits wouldn't make him an S-Class wizard, but he really hated swords. "Hm lucky but it won't help you with my icy swordsmanship," Umi claimed as she jumps back ready to charge at Arthur and Gladius. Mean while clone Umi strikes Vulpex but her Katana shattered causing to her to Ice-Make: Mines surrounding Vulpex with ice mines one wrong move and Vulpex's will be stuck in ice. As that was happening the real Umi starts to charge to Gladius and Arthur. Remembering he had something stored within his sleeves, Arthur took out twin Tessen Fans. Thanks to him being very skilled in frisby throwing, his aim was almost flawless. He threw one if them towards the real Umi. As it started to spin, it got a pink-glowing circular-saw appearance. At the same time, Gladius moved his hands in counter-clockwise motion, making the area around the real Umi extremely heavy, reducing her agility to the minimum, making it almost impossible to walk normally. At the same time, Vulpex barfed sadly, looking at Umi with his little fox eyes as he lowered his tail, sitting on the ground with his head down. He also seemed to throw the other one in the air as well, but instead of throwing it towards Umi, he sent it a bit above her, hoping it would ambush her from the back when it returns. As the real Umi was in the air she decided make it her advantage and Ice-Make: Bow and Arrow and shoots the powerful arrow towards Gladius and Arthur and as she reaches to the ground she lands on both feet and Ice-Make: Floor the whole battle field (ice mines are still active). As that was happening the clone Umi noticed Vulpex had also threw a Tessen Fan but noticed it didn't hit her. "Thats strange I'm close enough for an easy hit if I wasn't paying attention," and with that thought the clone turned around see the fan coming back to hit her. "Oh crud," clone Umi said as she quickly drop to the floor just in time and hope the fan will backfire and hit Vulpex. First, Arthur flicked his right arm toward the tessen fan that was supposed to hit Vulpex. The fan started dissolving, leaving a trail of gold glitter in the air, raining down on the clone. As he looked up, he saw a giant arrow heading towards him. He put his hands out, creating a light blue cloud like fluffy shield in front of himself and Gladius. The arrow shattered the shield, but it looked like the two cancelled eachother. Vulpex took an advantage. While the clone was on the ground, he sent five large fireballs toward the clone without moving a bit. One of the fireballs seemed to go the other way, towards the real Umi, aiming for her back. At the same time, Arthur sent a few fire bullets from his whip towards the real Umi as he started to feel fatique. His eyes seemed dull and it looked like he was paralysed. As the clone Umi gets up she sees the four fire balls heading her way, "What the- Ice-Make: Shield!," clone Umi screamed and quickly shielding herself from the fire balls but her shield broke in the process. Meanwhile with the real Umi she also Ice-Make: Shield to block the bullets but got hit in the back by the fire ball and falls to her knees and jacket gets burnt. "Well its a good thing I'm going shopping with Samarra." Umi said breathy as she gets up. "Well lets get this show going again." Umi said with confidence. "Ice-Make: Twin Blades," claimed Umi as she waits for Arthur and the clone Umi Ice-Make: Death Scythe waiting for what may happen. Arthur fell to his knees. He used way too much energy while summoning all of those spirits and it finally backfired. As he felt intense pain move throughout his body, Gladius and Vulpex dissapeared, fading and leaving golden trails from where they were standing. At this poinf Arthur was on the floor, ice cold floor. While his hand was shaking, he grabbed a weird looking blue-orange key while raising his hand, pointing the key to the sky. "Open, Gate of the Warrior." mummered the celestial spirit mage as he lost his conciousness. Lucky for him, Umi didn't notice it. From the tip of the key's blade many golden orbs were released. Some of them went up in the air, materializing Zaha, while the others landed near Arthur. It seemed as if he absorbed them. They instantly healed his wounds and replenished some of his eternano. He was able to stand up now. In the sky, Zaha seemed as if he was levitating. Furiously, he summoned two swords, one green and one red. At the same time, a grey magic circle appeared in front of him as he yelled "NULL RAY!". The magic circle fired a grey beam that moved by the speed of sound, making it nearly impossible for escaping. The beam seemed to be heading for the clone. Aditionally, he conjured two swords and sent them towards the real Umi within seconds. The swords were ordinary and were moving pretty quick. Arthur simply smirked as he added "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Zaha!" sarcasticly. Sadly for clone Umi she couldn't out of the way in time and got hit cause her to shatter. Meanwhile with Umi she gets in a stance ready as Zaha got closer she was able to jump up and dodge in the nick of time and when she landed she quickly started to charge for Zaha back side hoping to to catch him off guard. Unluckily for Umi, Zaha knew exactly what she planned, using the swords he threw as a decoy. He leaped in mid air with a little help of Air Magic and put his index finger infront of him, moving it over Umi, The result was a powerful blast over Umi that was also moving really fast, but not as fast as Null Ray. Upon landing, he fired a bullet of air from his mouth towards Umi, ambushing her from the back. At the same time, Arthur was on his knees and was chanting something, but neither of the two could hear him. Zaha knew what his mission was, to distract Umi long enough for Arthur to finish her off. That's why he ran in front of Arthur, blocking her path in case she dodged both of his attacks. Luckly for Umi even though plan didn't work she changed her Twin Blades into Ice-Make: Hand Shield and blocked the explosion and in the corner of her eye she can see Zaha do something she turns around and looks up and sees a bullet heading her way she again changes from the shield to Ice-Make: Gun and shoots four bullets to counter act Zaha's bullet. And Umi in the process noticed behind Zaha that Arthur was on his knees saying something but she couldn't what he was saying. "Crud this can't be good," Umi thought as she put her focus back on Zaha. "I've to end this quick with Zaha," Umi thought. "Ice-Make: Trap Box," Umi quickly chanted hoping to trap Zaha when the bullets had collided and made an explosion and created smoke. Zaha simply smirked as he evaded the box. He used the smoke to his advance, cloaking and hiding himself within. "But darling, I saw that technique one too many time." he said, reffering to Juliet's Ice-Make abilities. He stood in fron of her, about three feet away as he raised his right hand. As a result, four pillars of water erupted from the ground and seemed to be solid, putting Umi in the middle. The pillars seemed to be holding a giant sphere filled with presurized air. "Move and you're gone." he said as he kept his eyes on her, his hands crossed. He knew Arthur was almost done. "Besides, how much energy do you have left? This has been a long battle for everyone." he said in a serious tone. "You saw what happened to Arthur a while ago. Trust me, you do not want to collapse like he did." he said, teasing her and buying Arthur some time. Umi now standing in one spot starts to pant a little. "Well I am running out of energy plus my magic is running low," Umi thought as time begins to shorten. "Crud what will I do," Umi questioned herself. Shes looks around trying to see what can she possibly do but fails. "Maybe its about time I do IT." Umi thought devilishly as she begins to feel her energy becomes more weak and she looks at Zaha with a giant grin and says, "Well this has been fun and all but I think its time to end this battle now.......... so I give up, Arthur your an amazing mage with awesome spirits and this was an amazing battle, great job!" Zaha simply smirked as he weaved his hand, resulting in the water and the sphere dissapearing, freeing Umi from his trap as he weaved, slowly fading, leaving a trail of golden dust behind. Arthur seemed to be awaken from a transe. "Y-you give up?" he asked as he looked up in the air. "What am I supposed to do with this now?" he aksed, pointing in many colourful heart shaped bubbles that levitated in the air above the two. "Ah well.." he said as he snapped his fingers. The outcome was marvelous! Every single one of them exploded, each one releasing colourful light orbs. All in one, It seemed like a pretty nice. As he got up, he smiled gently at Umi as the duo headed to the main hall, assuming the other battle has finished. He was hoping his opponent would also be drained as him. He had only enough energy to summon one more spirit before collapsing, assuming he wouldn't use Topaz nor Emerald Gems. With a slightly worried face, he entered the guild hall.